


My Girl

by SometimeLonely



Series: Songs of the Rogers-McCoy Clan [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Losers (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not Much Substance Here, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimeLonely/pseuds/SometimeLonely
Summary: Jamie Rogers-McCoy is getting married.
Relationships: Jamie Rogers-McCoy/Penelope Garcia, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Steve Rogers
Series: Songs of the Rogers-McCoy Clan [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/949515
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this work of fiction. No profit is made.
> 
> A short installment for Jamie. There will be a slightly longer one-shot for JoJo and then the next multi-chapter story will loosely follow the events of "The Losers" for Jake.
> 
> I always forget to mention, if anyone has anything in this AU that they'd like to see or any suggestions I am open to it all. Just put it in a comment or a private message. :) Thanks so much for reading!

"Jamie, on behalf of the rest of the family I just want to let you know that if you screw this up, you're out and Penelope's in."

Jamie's head snapped up at the voice and felt his body relax at the reflection of his brother and sister in the mirror, both of them looking at him with mock serious expressions on their faces.

"We like her better than you," JoJo said, the same serious tone to her voice as had been in Jake's.

"Yeah, well," Jamie shrugged and turned around, leaning against the dressing table before crossing his arms, "I don't blame you there. I like her better, too."

He looked at them for a couple of moments more, both of them looking back at him, before the three of them broke at the same time and began to laugh. Three steps and they were in front of each other. They stepped into each other automatically, their arms going around each other's waists, their foreheads coming together in a kind of three-way hug that they'd been doing since they were young. There wasn't a single drop of blood in kind between the three of them, but, like biological triplets, he couldn't imagine his life without them. It wasn't too much to say that he could feel them in his soul at all times. As much as he loved his family, there had always been a special bond between him, Jake, and JoJo and it had been hard on all of them when they'd decided that it was time to start their own lives apart from each other. It would have been so easy to let tell himself that they were everything he needed, that he could find fulfillment in their bond and work. But, that wouldn't have been fair to any of them. None of them would be truly happy or fulfilled.

He pulled back a little to look at the two of them, since they hadn't seen each other for so long. Jake was tanned darker than he'd ever seen him and Jamie assumed that his team had been spending time in some sort of desert region again. His hair was shorter than it had been when last Jamie had seen him and he'd tipped the ends almost a bleach blonde, maybe in a nod to their dad, trying to tease people with the resemblance, though so far no one had caught onto his relationship with Captain America, at least that he'd told them. He'd changed out the frams of his glasses again, even though he didn't need them, and replaced them with a round Lennon style. Jamie had never been able to figure out it the glasses were to further throw people off of his similarities to Captain America or just because he liked wearing them and Jake would never say which it was either, not that he had to. He wouldn't be Jake if he didn't keep a few secrets. He looked a little uncomfortable in his tux, but Jamie appreciated that he'd made the effort, even with his bright canary yellow bowtie.

JoJo looked as elegant as ever, her long auburn hair, usually kept in a very no-nonsense braid, was loose and curled, pulled to one side to cascade over her shoulder and down her side halfway to her waist. She'd worked some sort of female magic to make her bright green eyes look huge and her lips were stained a pretty pink, a softer, sweeter color than she normally went for that almost matched her simple, elegant gown. The neckline was just below her collarbones and the fabric hugged her curves to her knees where it flared just slightly. When she turned a little to grin at Jake he could see that it was backless, showing off her trim figure and the soft, blonde, downy fur that covered her body. It had taken her so long when they were younger to accept the more exotic side effects of her mutation, but now she owned them. He was biased of course, because she was one of his favorite people, but he thought she was one of the most stunning, badass women he'd ever met, and he'd met quite a few.

"I didn't think you guys were going to be able to get away," He admitted, running a hand through his hair with his nerves. He'd kept it short since he was a teenager and first learned who Hydra had cloned him from. At first it had been a way to differentiate himself from Bucky Barnes, to not remind his father so much of the man he'd grown up with, the man he'd lost. Then, it had become habit and the one time he'd try to grow it out it had annoyed the hell out of him.

"Are you kidding?" JoJo reached out to straighten his tie, "There's no way we'd miss it."

"I…" Jamie reached back around and wrapped one arm around Jake's waist and the other around JoJo's comforted when he felt their arms go around him and, he was sure, each other's. He closed his eyes as they pressed their foreheads together and just breathed them in. Jake smelled like sunscreen and chocolate, JoJo like the rosewater perfume that their Nana favored and had passed on to both of her granddaughters. They smelled like his past and everything that was good and comforting about it, "I'm really glad that you guys are here."

"We're glad to be here, bro," Jake murmured.

It could have been two minutes or twenty before the door opened. They turned almost as a unit to see their fathers looking at them with soft smiles.

"You ready for this?" Len asked.

"Fuck yeah," Jamie replied.

"Language," Steve scolded lightly. They all looked at him for a moment, even Leonard, in disbelief. Steve tried to hold the stern look, but it only took a few seconds before his expression cracked and all of them laughed. He let his fathers hold him in an extended hug before they led him onto the roof of Avenger's Tower, where all of his family and friends, everyone he loved, was waiting. He shook hands as he walked down the aisle, hugged Penny's brothers, hugged his own brothers and sister who were waiting for him toward the front, shook hands with Penny's teammates, let Uncle Tony and his Nana fuss over his tie for a moment before he took his place at the front, smiling when David Rossi, Penny's boss, joked around with him that it was his last chance to run.

"Not in a million years," Jamie laughed at the thought.

"Good answer," Rossi's eyes crinkled at the corners in his approval before he looked up and they softened. He nodded toward the end of the aisle. Jamie took a moment for a deep breath before he turned and all of the air in his lungs fled his chest in one big rush.

His Penny was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The dress wasn't bright white, but that wouldn't have made her skin glow like the ivory did. The off the shoulder, tea length dress had bright blue petticoats under it that matched the sash around the waist and the flowers in her beautiful blonde hair. It was the smile on her face though, that made her the most beautiful woman in the world. It stretched from ear to ear as she was walked down the aisle by her two best guys, Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan, both of whom were also grinning. Time seemed to stand still as she walked toward him and he wasn't quite sure how long it was before she was in front of him, but as soon as she was it took all of his strength not to pull her into a kiss right away. The only think he was aware of as Dave began to talk was her teary, happy baby blues looking right at him the entire time. He knew that he said all of the right things in all of the right places, but it was like he was in a dream, looking at her.

Sound and color came back to him with the words, "You may now kiss the bride," and he cupped her face in his hands before pouring all of the love he had for her into that one single kiss. He could feel her holding onto his suit jacket as pressed his forehead against hers and simply breathed her in.

Their families and friends were cheering, but over all of it he heard her whisper, "Husband."

"My girl," He kissed her forehead, "My Penny," He kissed the tip of her nose, "My wife."

And he kissed her grinning lips again.


End file.
